


ACDEILOR, or: Other Alternate Cordelias

by JamesBCrazy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Doppelganger, Gen, Multiple Alternate Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBCrazy/pseuds/JamesBCrazy
Summary: We've only seen Cordelia and Caeldori, but there are plenty of versions of her we have not seen. What happens when Riceload, Oiledcar, Acidlore, and many others meet their parallel-universe doppelgängers?Written 90% through dialogue. Semi-Cracky.





	ACDEILOR, or: Other Alternate Cordelias

Cordelia was visibly stunned as she stared into the crimson eyes of her doppelgänger.

 

“You’re… me?”  
“Yes… I think. It’s confusing. I’m your reincarnation or something.”  
“Well, we look perfectly alike and—“  
“Perfect? Heh. That’s a word I’ve heard many times.”  
“Me as well! What a coincidence!”  
“Considering the whole reincarnation thing, no, not really…”  
“I’d have to say the most perfect thing in my life would be my family. What about yours?”  
“It’s just my parents and myself. I’m only seventeen, hardly the age for courting.”  
“Is that so? You seemed… older. Erm, I meant… more mature.”  
“Thank you… I think. I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Where were we? Oh, right. My family. I have a lovely husband and daughter. It’s a shame they’re not here to meet you.”  
“You have a daughter? What is she like?”  
“She grew up – is growing up – in my shadow, sadly. Being the daughter of the perfect woman cannot be easy.”  
“The same for my father and myself, though I didn’t know him very well until recently. He was at war and he wanted to keep me safe.”  
“As a parent myself, I understand, though it must have been hard for you. At least I have the chance to learn from my past mistakes – and my future ones as well.”  
“Wait, what does that mean? Your future mistakes?”  
“It’s a long story, and one that is hard to explain, but I suppose I have the time to tell it.”

 

Caeldori sighed, but she grabbed a stool and sat down, ready to listen and learn all she could.


End file.
